


My husband secretary

by Lenatoutcourt



Series: The new boss [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angry Mickey Milkovich, Cocky Ian Gallagher, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, False Accusations, Ian and Mickey work together, Jealous Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Protective Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/pseuds/Lenatoutcourt
Summary: Mickey finds his colleagues after an absence due to an injury and realizes that Ian's new secretary didn't integrate well the fact that they were married.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: The new boss [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774489
Comments: 7
Kudos: 171





	My husband secretary

Mickey had a hard time admitting it, but he missed work.

Unfortunately, he sprained his wrist and that injury prevented him from working properly.

His boss, who cared about the health of her employees, had allowed him to stay at home until he could work normally again.

Mickey had first accepted these few days off with joy before realizing the boredom he felt alone at home, without Ian at his side.

His husband, unlike him, wasn't exempt from work, quite the contrary.

Since joining Ian had only taken more and more responsibility.

Similar opportunities had been offered to Mickey since hiring in this company, but unlike his husband, he had no taste for client relations and preferred to continue working at his actual position.

Fortunately for Ian, and for their married life, he now had an assistant to help him.

Aware of having to work on his jealousy, Mickey had done his best not to question Ian too much about this guy. However, it wasn't the desire that he lacked.

He knew Ian was faithful to him and he had no reason to doubt, but he also knew how attractive Ian could be.

He was trying to repeat over and over that this guy was certainly straight, married, and in no way interested in Ian.

Luckily for him, his suspense was soon to end since he could finally meet this guy tonight.

He had to go back to work after the weekend, and before that he would have the opportunity to meet him at the annual party given by his boss to celebrate the success of their company.

He had planned to meet Ian directly there with the rest of their colleagues.

He never imagined he would be impatient to see Maria, Stephen, or his other colleagues again, but he had to accept the truth, he missed them more than he would accept to admit.

It had taken them all a long time to accept the idea that he was married to Ian.

Not because they were homophobe, but because of the multiple differences between Mickey and Ian. As if Ian couldn't be attracted to someone like Mickey.

Finally, after many months, they were all used to the idea and spoke very little about it. Their relationship had become normal for everyone.

Mickey climbed out of his couch and slowly took off his clothes as he made his way to the bathroom before he stopped dead and turned to grin.

He knew it Ian hated it when he let his things hang around the whole apartment, and tonight he had no desire to piss him off. Or more precisely, he wanted something else, and Ian's anger would thwart his plans.

His idea was simple, take Ian home after enjoying the open bar and fuck with him until one of them collapses exhausted.

He sighed long and took it upon himself to pick up his clothes as if this task was the most complicated in the world for him.

Before he could even reach the bathroom, his eye was drawn to the mountain of disorder in their bedroom.

He could hear Ian groaning from here. He knew all too well that his husband’s mind would be irretrievably drawn to these quirks if the apartment was in the same condition when they returned.

Determined to get the night he hoped for, Mickey started tidying up their bedroom, then the living room, and the kitchen, all without putting on the least clothes.

Certainly, the neighbor of the building opposite could see everything, but he didn't dare to dress before putting everything away.

The idea of having to tidy up everything depressed him a little, but nothing should be between him and the night he wanted to spend with Ian, not even his laziness.

When he was satisfied with his work, he jumped in the shower and ran the hot water until the whole room was fogged.

He smiled while showering, thinking of all they could do to keep their night busy. 

He got rid of the shampoo remaining on his head and got out of the shower, not without getting rid of most of the water left on his body by frantically shaking his head from left to right.

He wiped himself carefully and put on the outfit he had planned for the occasion, his best jeans, and a matching black shirt.

He quickly went out of the apartment impatient to find Ian and their colleagues.

* - * - *

When they got there, Mickey had the unpleasant surprise of not seeing Ian in the hall requisitioned for the party.

"If you are looking for Ian he is still working... The boss gave him a new project to finish for tomorrow and he still had details to work on."

Mickey turned to Stephen and Maria and accepted the drink proposed by the latter while listening with a distracted ear to the rest of Stephen's explanations until a name caught his attention.

"I think he and Joshua should arrive soon."

"His secretary?"

"He prefers to say, assistant." Maria explained, showing a small smile that hardly hid her annoyance.

"Looks like you don't like him."

“This guy thinks he's the Messiah in person. He spends all his time with Ian and the boss as if he is on the same level as them. "

Stephen leaned a little closer to Mickey and put his hand on the corner of his mouth as if to prevent anyone from reading his lips before explaining.

“I was absolutely sure he was gay so I offered him to go to get a drink one night to find some cute guys to spend the night with and he said he had already someone and if I told anyone or anyone about his homosexuality he would sue me for harassment. ”

“This guy has a broom in the ass.”

Stephen giggled at Maria's remark.

Mickey was particularly interested in the new information that his friend had just offered him. This guy had someone, which meant he wasn't interested in Ian.

Even if he was not a god-fearing, for once Mickey wanted to thank God for this good news.

And as if to further accentuate his happiness, Ian finally entered the room.

He smiled tenderly at him and made a small gesture with his hand before turning to their boss.

"Stephen, you come with me to the buffet? Now that Ian has arrived Mickey won't pay any more attention to us."

“With joy my dear.”

Mickey let out an amused sigh as he watched his two friends leave, knowing full well how right they were.

Unfortunately for him, Ian didn't seem ready to join him.

He had been stopped just after leaving their boss, by a tall blond with a tawny skin.

Even if at first Mickey had had the idea of letting them discuss, the hand that this guy had just lasciviously placed on his husband's arm had radically changed his mind.

Mickey quickly walked the distance between him and this guy and stood in front of them.

Ian shifted to get closer to him, forcing the stranger to withdraw his hand from his arm and began to present them.

“Mickey, I let me introduce you Joshua, my new assistant. Joshua, this is Mickey my-”

"Mickey Milkovich, right?!? When I arrived I was told that one of the employees was on sick leave due to a wrist strain... I would have imagined you looking younger. "

Surprised at Joshua’s statement, Mickey raised an eyebrow.

"Younger?"

The young man looked amused and explained with a wink.

"We all know how most strains on the wrist are made ... That’s why I thought you were a little younger... ”

Mickey felt an irrepressible urge to bump him grow inside him. This guy probably thought he was funny, but he wasn't, far from it.

He turned to Ian again and put his hand on his arm.

"I don't think it would be too bad a choice to drink after the grueling day we had. You come with me to get something at the bar? ”

"I'm sure you can do it alone."

Joshua winced at hearing Mickey's remark but faced with Ian's little reaction he just smiled.

“I'm going to go get something. Ian, I bring you a whiskey? As usual?"

He didn't give Ian time to respond and turned disdainfully to Mickey.

"I think you already have what you need. Anyway, I guess it's not a very good idea to let you drink too much... I mean with your injury."

Mickey felt Ian's hand held him back before he could make a move.

"I'm going to kill this guy."

Already gone towards the bar, Joshua didn't hear his remark.

"Mickey calm down."

"How do you want me to calm down when he's openly flirting with you in front of me?!?"

“He's like that with everyone-”

"Really?!?"

Ian fixed his gaze on Mickey's before admitting a little embarrassed.

“Ok, maybe not with everyone. But you don't have to worry ... I'm going to have a chat with him and let him know he has to stop. "

Mickey turned his head, knowing full well that he couldn't remain angry against Ian if he continued to look at him like that.

"If he does it again, I would make him understand."

Ian smiled widely and wrapped his fingers around Mickey's.

"I love when you're jealous, but I promise you don't have to worry about him..."

* - * - *

"Ian… could I speak to you in private please?"

Ian and Mickey looked up at the human resources worker who had stood by their table.

"Something wrong?"

Their colleague seemed totally embarrassed and was obviously looking for the right way to formulate his thoughts.

Mickey then noticed another person behind her whom he hadn't seen since Ian had gone out with him in a nearby room to clear things up.

"Is that related to Joshua?"

His question seemed baffled by the young woman who instinctively turned to Ian's assistant before turning her attention back to them.

"What exactly is going on?"

"I think it would be better to talk about it in private..."

“What the fuck do you want to talk about?”

Mickey didn't know if it was the threatening tone he had used or something else that finally pushed the young woman to explain, but he didn't care, especially now that she had explained the situation.

He stood up suddenly, determined to make Joshua regret his words, but Ian stopped him.

"I think as you said that we should better go and continue this discussion elsewhere..."

Mickey turned to Ian, eyes wide, unable to understand why they should even be talking about this clearly aberrant subject.

He pulled himself out of Ian's grip and grunted toward Joshua.

"Why would we talk about this shit?!? This guy is just an asshole who can't stand being pushed away! ”

"It doesn't concern you, Mickey... It's between me... And Ian..."

He had uttered Ian's name so low that Mickey had a hard time hearing it.

"I think, on the contrary, everyone is concerned! I think it's important that everyone knows what kind of son of a bitch you are! ”

“You can't talk to me like that! You have no right-"

"And you think you have the right to pretend that Ian forced you to sleep with him?!? You did it for what? For fun?!? ”

Joshua folded himself a little more and pressed his hands to his face as if to hide his tears.

Mickey knew he was faking it.

“Stop pretending to cry, shithead! Ian already has someone and he never would have done that! ”

"He said that it was not going well in his couple because of work and that it was because of me..."

Ian moved closer to Mickey and gently grabbed his arm trying to force him to back away, but Mickey did nothing.

He knew that Joshua could easily look like a victim, and if Ian hadn't been the alleged culprit, maybe even he would have believed him.

He had to admit, Joshua’s acting was ultimately pretty good. And that was all the more reason for him not to let him do it.

"Even if things weren't going well with his husband, I'm sure he would have been smart enough to pay a whore rather than to try to harass you!”

Mickey didn't like the image his words gave him, but he wanted more than anything to defend Ian's honor, and he knew it, the only way to get out of it was to make Joshua make a mistake. Without it, it would be Ian's word against Joshua's.

"I'm sure what happened was very different. I'm willing to bet that you tried to hit on him and that he rejected you. You took it bad and now you're trying to take revenge! Why? Can't you find someone on your own? That's why you try to sleep with married men by threatening them to file a complaint if they don't fuck you?!? Is your dick so small that you have to threaten people to sleep with you?”

As if stung by Mickey's accusations, Joshua straightened up and pointed to Ian.

"It’s not me who has a small dick! It's him! He wanted me to suck it! It was so small that I almost burst out laughing! But that doesn’t mean that I’m not allowed to complain! ”

“My husband's dick is anything but small! It's a nine fucking inches dick! ”

Joshua stopped dead, unable to understand what Mickey was saying or why suddenly Ian looked even more embarrassed than before.

Mickey moved closer to Joshua and pressed an accusing finger against his chest.

“My husband would never have tried to sleep with a guy like you! He's the most loyal guy I know! He would never have been stupid enough to sleep with one of his colleagues when I was right here! ”

“ Why the fuck!?! I don't know who your husband is!”

“IAN IS MY FUCKING HUSBAND! And his dick is anything but small! ”

Mickey felt arms encircle him and pull him back.

"The last part wasn't necessary." Ian said against his ear, closing his arms a little more tightly around Mickey.

Mickey looked away from Joshua's face, distorted by astonishment, to place him on their human resources colleague, visibly taken aback.

“I think Mickey just made a few interesting points. If you need me later I would be happy to answer your questions and prove to you my innocence... But I think right now I should take care of my husband. "

The young woman nodded with conviction as she noticed the motivation Mickey was showing to get out of Ian's grip.

Ian pulled him into a separate room, not without being watched by all their colleagues.

He didn't release Mickey until he was sure he could keep him from going back and said amused.

"I don't know what seems to make you angry the most... The fact that I was accused of taking advantage of this guy, or that he pretended that I have a small dick. ”

Ian's remark brought Mickey's anger down a little.

"It looks like you love me just for that, my dick I mean."

His remark made Mickey giggle.

"Believe me there are many other reasons why I love you ... The size of your dick is, however, a significant bonus that I will not let anyone decrease."

"I think people have understood that... I would even say that they now know a little too much about it right now."

"If this guy comes back on Monday to work as if nothing had happened I swear I would kill him!"

Ian moved closer to Mickey and wrapped his arms around his waist, looking at him lovingly.

"Believe me, I would be surprised if he set foot here again ... At least not knowing that my wonderful and very protective husband is around."

Finally calm Mickey offered to join Ian with the rest of their colleagues in the main room.

Immediately all eyes fell on them, and Mickey regretted his choice for a moment.

The company's CEO stepped towards them, a serious look on her face.

"Mickey, Ian, they just explained to me everything that happened... Joshua admitted he invented everything. And I want to apologize on behalf of the company. Sexual harassment, especially in the workplace, is something I could never tolerate, but I want you to know that I have the same opinion regarding false testimony. "

“I'm sorry… I didn't think Joshua would go that far. I thought the discussion I had with him would be enough to calm him down. ” Ian said sincerely.

“We will do whatever it takes to make sure it doesn't happen again. As an apology, I would like to offer you both your Monday… so that you can rest a bit. ”

Feeling that Ian was going to refuse, out of simple politeness, Mickey allowed himself to answer in his place.

"That's nice of you. Of course, we accept. ”

Ian stared at his husband for a moment silently before showing a delighted smile.

“Good... I let you enjoy the rest of the evening. ”

As soon as their boss left, they were joined by Stephen and Maria.

The young woman stared at Ian from the bottom up, lingering her gaze a little too long for Mickey's taste on his husband's crotch.

"Nine inches... It's a shame that you're gay, boss."

Mickey pretended to attack Maria, but they both knew now that she was the only one who could make such remarks without risking reprisals.

“Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm still one hundred percent gay and married.” Ian said, running a hand around Mickey's waist.

"I think we're going to quit this evening and go home sooner than expected."

Seduced by this idea, Mickey instinctively passed his tongue between his lips, already imagining what they could do during this long weekend that awaited them, and pulled his husband towards the exit, hoping to be able to find himself as quickly as possible alone with Ian.


End file.
